One Insane Chick, One Avatar Gaang, SHEER CHAOS!
by The Lone She-Wolf
Summary: A lonely girl sits on her couch one day, bored. What happens when the whole Avatar Gaang is transported to her house? READ AND FIND OUT! Warning: Contains extreme randomness, cheese, and character abuse. Sort of. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_Woot New Story! Lol, this one is based off of two stories I've read. One of them is __The Avatar Crew Comes To You! __By Zutarakid50, and __The Gaang and I __By TheOneWinged Author. I give credit to them for my inspiriation! And check out their profiles and what not. They have pretty interesting stories. :) So, generally this takes place in a random giant house somewhere (I stole it XP) and I live by mehself. I'll just shut up now and let ya read. Lol._

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF Avatar: the Last Airbender IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER, Luna the Dragon! THANKS.

(In a random ass giant house somewhere….)

Me: -sitting on the couch watching TV- Man this sitcom is boring…WHY WON'T HE ADMIT TO HER THAT HE'S IN LOVE?! -Clam Channel is on-

Aang: I know! It's just so hurtful! –blows into tissue-

Me: Yep and- wait what?? –looks at Aang- HOLY CHEESE IN A TRAMPOLINE O.O –jumps off the couch and points a shaking finger at him- Y-you're Aang o.o; -he waves-

Aang: And you're…. A random girl I just met. Hi o.o

Me: J-just curious but… is there….anyone else with ya?

Aang: Yeah! I'll go get them! –zips off-

(Aang then soon returns with the whole Gaang)

Me: OMG –glomps everyone- THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE BESIDES THE TIME I FIRST PLAYED SPYRO X3

Everyone: We…can't breathe!

Me: Sorry…-releases them from death grip- P...please excuse my manners…I'm dragonlover6, but y'all can just call me Kat. –bows-

Luna: Right… Well we're-

Me: I know who you all are. :3

Zuko: .. I'm not even going to bother.

Me: Aw Zuzu x3 –pinching his cheek- You're so cute when you're trying to stay cool :D

Luna: 'Kay…-whispers to Katara- we're in some real danger….

Katara: -whispers back- I think so…

Me: SQUEE! –almost breaks Katara in half in another death grip- x333

Luna: …. I'm just…. agreeing with Zuko and staying out of this.

Toph: Well I'm just going to look around. –Waiting for anyone to question- (sighs)

Sokka: That chick is flippin' crazy! O.o

Me: Thank you! :D

Katara: -meanwhile has no oxygen- I'M…KIND OF CHOKING HERE!

Me: -releases- psh, who needs air? .

Everyone: -raise hands-

Me: Wimps! –ahem- so anyway, what brings y'all here?

-Gaang glances at eachother and scratch heads-

Sokka: We don't exactly know…

Me: I see. Well, until we figure out how to get you back home, you're all gonna stay with ME! –shoots arms in the air in happiness-

Gaang: Crap…

**Alright now I know that chapter SUCKED but I didn't have many ideas so just bear with me! Everything will be explained later so see you all next time! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of Complete Randomness

_Sorry this update was a tad slow, guys. Heh… anyway, I got a new chapter up so yeah…And yes I'm planning stuff for my other stories it's just that I usually start to get obsessed with one story and I sort of abandon the other ones, so sorry. I have a few ideas for __A Very Furry Twist __ and __A Gentle Giant: A Silverwing Story. __Ah yes and a small note: There will occasionally be elements from my other stories. They aren't too big and I'm not telling you to go read my other stories or something because they're horrible, I know. It's just that if you don't get something then, idk lightly skim through the other story. Well so far I only have one reference planned from my own stories. And that's pretty much going to be it. _

_Well this is a pretty long note or intro thingy or whatever. Hm, I'll just start the story… But wait, I gots a friend here :D –tosses Luna in a random dark room the Author is in- Because I'm bored you have to entertain me._

_Luna: So if I'm here, and not with the others- Eh I'll just go (flies into story)_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -.-* Ugh whatever I'll let her go. On with the chapter!!! _

Sokka: I don't know if we can survive O_O

Me:(chuckles evilly)

Gaang: (gulp)

Me: Well since you're going to stay here (randomly climbs on Zuko's shoulders) ya'll need to get some beds.

Copyright pplz: You can't do that! It's a direct violation of -(is somehow water whipped by me)

Me: OKAY, OKAY I'LL CHANGE IT DX!

Copyright pplz:(leave with red marks on their butts from the water whips)

Aang: Don't tell me she just water bended O.o

Me: ok :D (still on Zuko's shoulders) anyway, what'cha want to do now?

Toph: I dun no. I'm bored.

Katara: I'm still recovering from my second death grip. Oy…

Me: I work out (shows muscles but they deflate and turns out they're just balloons) Damn ;_;

Luna: (points and laughs at me)

Me: Shut up froggy -.-

Zuko: heh heh…

Luna: Shut up hothead!

Zuko: WHAT!

Luna: YOU HEARD ME!

Toph: (leans back on the couch and listens to the arguing)

Aang: Guys c'mon! (Luna and Zuko fight in one of those dust clouds like in cartoons)

Me: (Somehow on the couch just as Luna and Zuko fight) GO GUYS GO! :D

Katara: Okay two questions.

Me: go on.

Katara: How in the hell did you manage to water bend without even telling us, and how did you randomly appear over there?!

Me: Well the first reason is because I'm just awesome like that, second is I'm awesome.

Sokka: But that was only one answer you just repeated it…

Me: Because I'm just _that _awesome. =)

Katara: Riight…

Aang: Seriously guys don't fight! (Grabbed by Luna's paw) O_O (dragged into the dust cloud) AAAHHHH! Hey wait that doesn't bend like that! HELP ME!

Sokka: Should we help?

Me: Nah.

Toph: Hey don't mind me I'm just hanging out over here.

Me: (Hears ice cream truck) ….. O__O ICE CREAM!!! (smashes through the wall and there's a silhouette of me)

Sokka: Kat!

Me: (Running after ice cream truck) :D

Ice Cream Guy: O.O Not that lil blue-eyed girl again!! (speeds up) ((Note: Yah. Blue eyes, baby! And brown hair… Just imagine my outfit however ya like)

Me: I'M NOT LIL! (leaps on truck) Grrrrr!

Katara: Well it looks like we're the only sane people here right now.

Sokka: Yep.

Toph: HEY! (Luna and Zuko finally stop fighting and are all beaten up)

Luna: Uuugh…. Need, REFRESMENT (collapses)

Zuko: ….

Me: (comes back with ice cream for everyone) Who knew a few ice spears to the Mcnuggets of some dude would allow you to take as much ice cream as ya want o.o.

Luna: (Eats ice cream) I like this chick.

Katara: So I'm replaced now!? -.-

Luna: … Maybe.

Me: (Throws ice cream to everyone)

1 Hour Later….

Sokka: Hey are Zuko and Katara alright? They seem….(looking at them both who are very hyper)

Me: Oh I guess ice cream just gets to them. (shrug) I'll just go get the (Katara and Zuko run out into the city crazy) I erm….O_O

Toph: What I heard and felt didn't seem right…

Me: You're correct.

Luna: So let me get this straight…You made the two people in our group that are the absolute WORST to get hyper, hyper.

Me: (nods)

Luna: Oh boy…(slaps forehead) Well let's get a move-on I guess. (Takes off into the sky)

Sokka: I'll stay here….(walks upstairs as Toph runs out)

Me: Noooope. You're coming (grabs his ear and drags him out)

In the city Zuko and Katara are running wild in a search for anything sugary-

Luna: There they are! (Points to them raiding a candy store)

Me: Perfect.

Toph: So we throw stuff at 'em or what?

Me: Hhmmm….(looks at a pile of candy then Sokka then repeats a few more times)

Sokka: What? …. Why are you looking at me like that???? O_O (Kat grabs him) AAHHH

Two minutes later….

Sokka: (tied up with a bag of pure sugar hanging from a giant pole with a bell) I hate you guys T.T

Me: We know (swings Sokka around and the bell rings) Zuko, Katara, check out what I got for ya!

Sokka: O_O

Katara and Zuko: (look at Sokka) …. SUGARR!!! (tackle him and rip him to shreds)

Me: (Lifts pole out of their reach and looks at it) O.o it's clean as a whistle. Wow. All right. Now, Toph!

Toph: (Makes an earth cage around Katara and Zuko)

Sokka: (crawls towards me with his clothes tattered and shredded and what not) I…(points a finger at me) hate you…. SO MUCH.

Me: Aaawww I hate you too :3 (pats his head) ((No I don't actually hate Sokka. I love him :3))

Katara and Zuko: SUUUUGAARRR (trying to break out of cage)

Me: Well let's get back.

TIME SKIIIIIP

(everyone is back home and asleep in random beds in my giant house)

Me: Heh…that was fast. (Hears rustling from the kitchen) Eh? (Gets up out of bed and goes downstairs) Wonder what's goin on….(Then sees what looks like a bear going through the fridge) AAAAHHH! (jumps back behind the table) IT'S A BE-(it turns around) Oh….IT'S A GIANT WOLF! AAAAHHH! ….. Oh yeah it's just you, Katara. Sorry (sweat drop)

WereKatara: -_- Go back upstairs.

Me: b-but you're so cuddly ;~; (cuddling her)

WereKatara: Stop or else someone will come downstairs and think this is sort of wrong.

Me: ;~;

WereKatara: …. (Sigh) fine, whatever.

Me: Yay! : D (keeps cuddling her)

WereKatara: (looks at reader) Well I guess that ends this chapter but whaaatever. (tries prying me off) Um, someone help? Please? -.-*

**Welps that's the end of that. Bye everyone! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Azula and Rainbow Rocks!

_Third, chapter, mates! Enjoy :)_

WereKatara: Oh and a special little note everyone who said that they won't help me. THANKS. AND BECAUSE OF YOU KAT IS STILL ATTACHED TO ME. (Points to me still cuddling her)

Me: Hmm… (Gets idea and stops cuddling WereKatara and falls to knees) Please bite me!

WereKatara: Wait, what?

Me: Yes! Bite me! I WANT TO BECOME A WEREWOLF TOO! (Slams head on floor)

(The sun randomly comes up and WereKatara returns to her original human form)

Katara: Sorry…too late.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well perhaps tomorrow night :D

Just then everyone comes up and out of bed all tired and groggy-

Zuko: (Rubbing eyes) Hi…Everyone.

Me: O.o. ZUZU!!!!!!!!! (Glomps him) You're so cute when you rub your eyes! X33

Zuko: Can you …. Please, let go of me??

Me: No :3

Aang, Sokka: Why don't we ever get glomped?

Toph: Well because you're not Zuko, apparently.

Me: Well I did glomp Kata-(Katara covers my mouth)

Katara: What she meant was- she THOUGHT she glomped me. (Sweatdrop)

Toph: Hm… Something doesn't seem right.

Luna: I agree.

Me: (Whistles) Hey Sokka come over here!

Sokka: (Tentatively walks up) Y-yes?

Me: Zzzzzzzzzz

Sokka: (sigh) Oh well…

Zuko: I think it's better than having her awake and glomping me -_-

Azula randomly comes in out of nowhere-

Azula: … Where the hell is this?! WHY ARE PEOPLE NOT BOWING TO ME?! WHERE'S MY MAGICAL BOWLING BALL?!

Me: Bad girl! (puts a leash on Azula)

Azula: Wtf?

Gaang: xDDD

Sokka: Wait wasn't she just asleep?

Luna: Don't hurt yourself, Sokka.

Toph: Sweet a new punchbag (Stomps the ground and a huge boulder comes up)

Me: No no, I'm the only one that can torture her, here.

Gaang: Aaaaaaaaawwwww….

Me: Well me, Zuko, and Katara.

Everyone else: WTF?!

Katara: Sweet (kicks Azula's butt)

Azula: OW! How DARE you, peasant?!

Zuko: Hahaha!

Azula: You will all PAY!

Me: (Gives Azula one cent) That enough? :D

Azula: You will pay your debt in a pool of your own blood!

Me: Oh, kind offer, but I didn't know you were a vampire! ^^ No wonder Katara hates you.

Aang: Wait doesn't everyone hate, Azula?

Luna: Well pretty much.

Azula: Not helping.

Katara: We know.

Me: (Sees a random glowing object) Hmmm….O-o (Picks it up and it's a rainbow rock) how'd this get here?

Zuko: Beats me. Maybe we can sell it or something.

Me: Hmm….(hands it to Katara) Water benders are smart, right? Maybe you can figure out what it is.

Katara: …. (Chucks it at Azula's head)

Azula: (Ducks) HA! You missed!

The rock bounces off walls, beds, celings, pots, pans, and eventually hits Sokka)

Sokka: OW! -_-*

Me: xDD

Toph: (Picks up the rock and holds it) Doesn't feel like any old rock to me. What do we do with it?

All: Hhhhmmmm.... (Dramatic fade to black)

TO BE CONTINUED?


	4. Chapter 4: Wishes and Zuko Chocolate!

Omg I'm soooo sorry for such a long update! I had writer's block and I was busy and I was working on a couple of other stories!

…_. I just noticed something O_O I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! (I think. Or was that the first?) So here it is :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters. Also, I do not own that rainbow rock from the movie Shorts. The only two things that belong to me are my character, Luna the Dragon, and this story. Enjoy! :D_

Aang: Maybe it's some kind of riddle O.o

Luna: How? It's just a rock.

Sokka: Hhmm….I wish I knew what the hell this thing is! It's bugging me like crazy! … (Two seconds later) It's a…wishing rock? O.o

All: …

Zuko: Well he did say "I wish" and it came true…

Me: Ooh Oooh! (Grabs the rock) I wish for the world to be made out of chocolate! …. Including Zuko! (Rock glows and wish comes true) :D!!!

All except Zuko: GASP!

Zuko: What? … (Looks down at self) I'M MADE OUT OF CHOCOLATE?!

Me: Squee! (Nibbles on Zuko who runs around in circles)

Katara: Um…This whole thing just got weird..

Toph: Tell me about it.

Luna: You know what? Azula and Aang have been quiet for some time now.

Sokka: (Grabs the rock) I wish Azula and Aang would talk.

Aang: Yay! My mouth is back!

Azula: (Starts crazily shouting incoherent things)

Me: (Grabs rock away from Sokka) No touchy. This thing is for responsible people only.

Sokka: Well you wished for the world to be made out of chocolate!!

Me: … Touché. (Still eating Zuko)

Zuko: WILL YOU GUYS STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP!

Katara: Sure. (Joins Kat)

Everyone else: ….

Aang: Why do I get the feeling they're both going to start fighting over the last piece of the Zuko Chocolate?….

Sokka: Well it _is _chocolate.

Toph: I wish you guys would shut your yaps!

(Everyone except Toph, Katara, Kat, and Zuko have their mouths removed.)

Toph: … Sweet.

Zuko: Aaahh! SHE HAS MY LEG!!!

(Eventually only Zuko's head is left. Everyone watches in anticipation.)

Zuko: o o

Katara and Kat: (Shoot each other death glares.)

Zuko: (Rolls away in the distraction)

Me: Oh no you don't! (Grabs Zuko's head.)

Toph: Okay now I'm bored.

Sokka: Yay I can speak! (Looks over at Katara and Kat fighting over Zuko's head like two starving dogs) O.O

Zuko: Ow! Ow! HELP ME!!

Aang: Haha! XDD

Azula: (grabs the rock and mumbles something, Zuko is returned to normal.)

Luna: … Oh, the irony.

Zuko: Yay I'm no longer edible!

Me: Yes you are! (Nibbles on his finger) :3

Katara: Oh well. That was fun.

Aang: :D

Author: Well I guess we should end it here.

All: WHY???

Author: Idk.

**Well that was it. It's short as hell I know, but I promise longer chapters in the future! This turned out differently than I thought it would o.o anyway, more fun shenanigans are coming soon on **_**One Insane Chick, One Avatar Gaang, SHEER CHAOS! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Hey, Friends!

Hey!! Here's a brand spankin' new chapter :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters. They belong to Mike and Bryan except for my character, Luna the Dragon. I also own this story so, (growls) NO TOUCHIE!

(The next day, Kat is sitting in the TV room, playing Avatar: Into the Inferno on her Wii.)

Me: C'mon Katara whip that bitch! (Fighting Azula)

Katara: (Suddenly next to me) Too late I already did.

Me: … No I mean in the game. (Points to screen.)

Azula in Game: (Shoots the Game!Katara with lighting and she dies)

Me: DAMNIT!

Azula: You just got PwNz0Rd

Katara: What does that even mean?

Azula: I don't know I found it in one of Kat's teenage love-internet chatting book things O.O

Me: Anyway, back to the game. (Starts over)

Narrator from Spongebob: Two Seconds Later…

Me: UGH I DIED AGAIN!!! You suck, Katara -_-

Katara: hey!

Me: No I mean in the game-(Huge explosion comes from kitchen.) …. Oh God. (Goes into kitchen.)

(Luna and Sokka are fighting over a scrap of meat.)

Me: but how did that cause the explosion- (Sees the Apocalypse out the window.) Oh, okay! ^^

Phone: Ring Ring Ring Ring Banana phone! Ring Ring Ring-

Me: SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT A BANANNA!

Phone: ='(

Me: (Picks up phone) Hello? Oh hey! …. Can ya come? Of course! Let me just…(sees huge mess in house) clean up a bit… All right. Awesome! Bye (Hangs up)

Aang: So who was that?

Me: Oh, just a couple of friends coming over. Now then, (Picks up rainbow rock) I wish this house were clean! (House becomes clean) Sweet…

Doorbell: Ding!

Katara: Wait, where's the "Dong"?

Me: Oh my door just goes DING! :D (((A/N: My front door really does that. It's stupid.))) I'll get it!!! (Opens door) Hey Nick, hey Kristie!

Toph: … New people?

Me: No Toph they're actually old ladies. So wassup guys!

Kristie: Well we just came back from our camping trip and wanted to call you so we can hang out.

Me: Awesome! … Just hold on one sec! (Speeds off into kitchen)

Nick: Don't these guys look…Familiar?

Kristie: Yeah.. Almost like those characters from that TV show Kat is always talking about.

Sokka: So, (goes up to her) I'm Sokka, Southern Water Tribe.

Me: (From Kitchen) Sokka! No flirting with my friends!

Nick: Yeah dude back off.

Sokka: Sure… (Walks away)

Me: (comes back with some drinks) so what do you want to do? I was just downstairs playing videogames but maybe we can go somewhere?

Nick: Maybe we can go-(Vibration is heard) Wait I got a text (Takes phone out of pocket) Hey it's Emily!

Kristie: Nicki, now's not the time. We're kind of busy.

Me: (Mellow) Yeah mate…you just must chill… (((A/N: This really happens lol xD)

Me: (Hears another explosion) Aw nuts… Brb again (Speeds off)

Zuko: (Walks by Nick and Kristie) … I'll just be quiet and won't get involved…

Luna: (Behind Zuko) Hey new people! :D (Katara drags her off) Damnit.

Me: (Comes back) Sorry, just had to take care of something.

(Camera switches to shot of Aang and Azula playing checkers.)

Aang: HAH!!! KING ME YOU PSYCHO LIGHTNING FEMALE DOG!!!

Azula: … (Hits board and pieces go flying)

(Camera switches back to other situation)

Sokka: Oh I want a drink!

Me: No Sokka. Back in your cage!

Kristie: … Cage?

Me: (Nods as Sokka goes in a really tiny cage.)

Nick: (Texting)

Me: Seriously. Let's go downstairs and watch some TV while all of these guys just wander about.

(Back in TV room)

Me: So, what's new?

Nick: (Takes phone out of pocket again)

Kristie: Seriously, stop! It's rude! (Grabs phone)

Nick: Hey! I was just putting it away!

Me: Ya know mate no one really takes you seriously if you put in a fake voice.

Sokka: Can I-

Me, Nick, Kristie: NO!!

Sokka: Hm…

(Commercial comes on)

Kristie: (Sees computer) Wait let me just check something on Facebook (Goes to computer and logs on)

Nick: (Sigh) C'mon Kristie do you _always _have to go on Facebook?

Me: Eh let her on. Besides, it's a commercial break.

**Well that's the end of it! This chapter was sort of a filler because I didn't know what to write. Also, in case you're wondering, Nick and Kristie are two of my real friends and requested to be in the story. So I let them in :) If you two are reading this, I tried to keep you both in character but it was hard and I also tried to exaggerate some things. But hey, whatever. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: How To Train Your Sokka

Guess what everyone? I'm alive! WEWT! Sorry this update was so long, but I…well… I g uses I have no excuse for this ultra late chapter. Hmm… Well, anyway, enjoy the story!

_DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND THEIR CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. _

_However, Luna the Dragon is my character, and is © to me. SO NO STEALZ! –huggles her-_

Me: Bye guys! :D Write back! Don't be strangers! Watch for traffic!

Nick: But we only live a few feet away. –Points-

Kristie: Yeah! What traffic are we running into? Insects? Dust particles? The Flying Spaghetti Monster?

Me: I'm just watching out for you.

Both: Thanks, bye! –Leave-

Sokka: Well finally… I was beginning to think after so long they'd move here :/

Zuko: Well, they're not that bad.

Aang; They're pretty cool! : D

Toph: … Meh.

Katara; Well, it was nice to have company.

Luna: -Sitting in corner, sighing- I'm starting to get lonely :/

Me: How come?

Luna: Well, I'm the only dragon here…

Me: -Turns Sokka into a dragon- how 'bout now?

Luna: No…

Sokka: GAH! –Faints-

Me: -Turns Katara into a dragon- How 'bout now?

Luna: No! I need a REAL dragon!

Me: Pushy…

-Suddenly, as if on cue, there's a huge crash in the middle of the room. There's a huge dust cloud and a shadow of a man emerges.-

All: GASP!

-The dust clears-

Me: -squees- HICCUP! –ultra-mega-glomp-

Hiccup: Gah! I can't….breathe!

Katara: -human again- Yeah, you get used to it.

Toothless: -Growls at me-

Me: o.o –Releases Hiccup from death grip- TOOTHLESS! –Huggles his neck-

Toothless: -Murr?-

Me: Excellent timing, guys! :D

Hiccup: How'd we get here? Is this the future?

Me: Yeah. 'bout 1,000 years to be exact.

Hiccup: I knew we should not have trusted the old scientist guy who was babbling about jigawats and his little whiny sidekick…

Toothless: -Nod-

Luna: Yay another dragon! –flies off somewhere with Toothless-

Hiccup: Hey wait- who's dragon is that?

Katara: Well, mine and her's -points to Me-

Hiccup: Oh…

Sokka: Hey Kat?

Me: Yesh?

Sokka: I'M STILL A DRAGON!

Me: Okay. :)

Sokka: Can you help, please?

Me: -puts saddle on him and climbs on- Hm?

Sokka: -Sigh- Never mind…

Hiccup: Oh! Can I help you train him?

Me: Sure! Watch out though, he's kind of dimwitted.

Sokka: HEY!

Hiccup: -sits infront of me- Okay…Hang on -makes Sokka take off-

Me: -Has arms wrapped around Hiccups waist- oooh… -big shiny anime eyes-

-Suddenly, A Whole New World plays in the background-

Hiccup: Aw man, the sky's darkening…

Sokka: Are you guys done yet?

-Suddenly the music screeches to a halt-

Audience: I thought this story was a SPOOF, not a girl's sick fantasy about a children's movie!

Me: PLEH! –Throws frozen waffles at everyone-

-Meanwhile, back at the house-

Katara: I'm bored.

Zuko: I'm bored.

Aang: I'm bored.

Toph: I'm bored.

Azula: I'm bored.

Puppet Harry Potter: I'M AWESOME!

All: WOULD YOU GET OUT!

Harry: Awww…-leaves-

Katara: You know, it is kind of boring without Kat.

Toph: And Sokka…

-Me, Hiccup, and Sokka suddenly arrive-

M, H, S: HI! :D

-Luna and Toothless arrive too-

Luna: Hi!

Toothless: -Purrs- ^o^

Hiccup: Hey buddy! –Pets Toothless- Makin' new friends?

Toothless: -Nod nod nod-

Sokka: Can I have my old body back?

Me: Fine… -changes him back into a human- But I'm saving something special for nightfall heheh…

-Five hours later-

Me: -turns into a Night Fury- Heheh… -Crawls into Sokka's room and pokes him-

Sokka: Who's there?

Me: -Already gone and goes into Aang's room and lays ontop of him, sleeping-

Aang: Aww! –isn't in pain- Hi, Kat! –Petting-

Me: Darn, cover got blown. :/

-Next morning, Sokka's face is burn up-

All: What happened?

Sokka: All I see was a blueish purple fire ball, and then smoke o.o

Me: -Whistling-

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well, that's the end of it. Like I said before all copyrights go to their respective owners, and I own nothing. Thank you and goodbye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Longest Chapter EVAR!

_Man, this was probably the quickest update I've ever done so far o.o; Anyway, as everyone's waiting for the new __A Very Furry Twist__ installment, here's a super werewolfydooper chapter! (Yeah, that's my word :P)_

_DISCLAIMER!: … I think you get it now, right?_

All: Yay! It's morning!

Aang: I love mornings! –Makes it rain cereal-

Sokka: I wish there was bacon flavored cereal. :/

Toph: I love the color of the sunrise!

Zuko: But you're blind…

Toph: ARE YOU BEING PREDIJUST AGAINST EARTHBENDERS?

Zuko: meep! NO! –Shrinks-

Me: Aw~ TINY Zuko is so cute!

Katara: Hey! I'M supposed to say that! –Slaps me with fish-

Sokka: Where the hell did you get the fish?

Katara: I don't know Kat gave it to me.

Me: -Stars swirling above head- I love tuna –Faint-

Toph: Wow, nice aim, Sugar Queen!

Katara: Thanks? She'll probably just wake up and hurt me real bad…

Aang: Nonsense! You're her favorite character! Um…I think…

Sokka: Yeah but, from what I know she likes to make fun of and/or harm her favorite characters and such. –Flashback of first chapter with the death grips-

Zuko: -Still tiny with squeaky voice- Yeah but, that was like a year ago surely-

Sokka: -Plays clip of Kat laying in her bed, watching The Waterbending Scroll, laughing at Katara and insulting her in good humor.-

Video Me: -After Katara gets slapped by the water- HAH! THE WATER DOESN'T LEIK YOU! -Laughs maniacally-

Katara: See? I'm gonna die! –sob-

Aang: I'll protect you Katara! –Huggles-

Me: -Wakes up- Oww… What'd I hit my head on?

Sokka: Uhhh…

Azula: Katara hit you in the head with a fish :3

Me: Oh okay ^^

All: WHAT?

Me: Why so surprised? I mean, she IS my favorite character!

Katara: YEY!

Me: But, I'll still send hungry dragons after you, but only because I love you so much :D

Katara: What? –Sees a giant cage open-

Aang: I'll save you! –Gets tied up- MFMFMH!

Sokka: -Trapped in alternate dimension-

Katara: There's nothing… -Sees two Monstrous Nightmares- O.O in…there….-Shrieks and runs-

Nightmares: -Chase after-

Toph: Wait, so she's really going to get eaten?

Me: Are you kidding? I'd never do that! These guys are actually allergic to Waterbenders.

Azula: So then why'd you scare her like that?

Me: I get very bored during the summer…

Zuko: -Normal size again- Hm, in that case this could be fun to watch :)

Luna: Wow, the author didn't make me say anything in this chapter. –Looks at Katara running from the dragons- Um…

Zippleback: -Glance at the chase and joins-

Luna: -Watches as more dragons join the chase- Oh cool! –Joins-

Me: This…could be a problem.

Toph: Ya think? Sugar Queen's being chased by… a LOT of hungry dragons and the only ones who wouldn't eat her are the two original ones!

Me: Hmmm… I think I know what to do.

Meanwhile….

Katara: I am SO going to kick her ass after I survive this! –Runs into a small cave-

Dragons: Aw man! We lost her!

Nightmare 1: Yeah, we were promised something out of this too…

Nightmare 2: But wait, do you think that's the trick that girl was telling us about? Maybe the one we were chasing was an illusion.

Zippleback Head: It didn't smell like an illusion. She really smelled like fish!

Toothless: -Nods-

Luna: I'm just doing this for the hell of it, actually. Now let's melt this cave! 1…2…3!

-The dragons unleash their fire on the cave walls-

Katara: Aw man… Should've chose something dragon-proof.

Me: -Poofs next to her- Hey! I uh… Sorry about the mix-up ^^; I didn't mean for all of these guys to chase you…

Katara: I don't care about your Apology! Just… call off the dragons or something! –The cave starts to collapse-

Me: Fine… -Goes outside- Hey guys! –They still breathe fire- OI! DRAGONS! YOUR QUEEN ORDERS YOU TO COOL IT!

Dragons: Mrr? –Stop-

All: Woah…

Me: Deals off guys. Go home to your lairs or…something.

Dragons: Okay. –Fly off-

Luna: I'm stayin'.

Katara: -Crawls out- Okay…They're gone…phwew. –Looks at the sky and it's darker-

Me: Days sure go by fast around here.

Aang: Yep o.o

Sokka: Indeed.

Toph: Well, at least that's over with…

All: Yeah.

Me: Let's go home. –They go back-

-Later that night-

Katara: Humph, I should show her some revenge! But nah… That's not right. She did save my life…

-A smaller, angelic Katara appears on her shoulder-

Angel: Yeah, that's not right. Revenge never solves anything.

-Then, another smaller one appears, but more demonic-

Demon: Psh, Kat tried to have you killed back there! Maybe you should go werewolf on her butt!

Katara: That's an idea…

Angel: But you know the good inside you, Katara! The evil is a nuisance!

Demon: HEY!

Aang: -Wakes up and sees Katara talking to herself- o.o Hey Zuko, Azula, look at this! –Points-

Zuko, Azula: Whut…?

Angel: All I'm saying is that you shouldn't harm anyone. Maybe a fun little prank would be good. ^^

Demon: Well either way, Katara; You'll still transform tonight. So, you can decide what you want to do :) –They both disappear-

Katara: I. Hate. Conflicts. –Headdesk- -Walks outside-

Random Kid: Singing a song cuz I like to sing songs all night long! :D Oh hey lady! –Waves to Katara- Miss? OH MY GOD! –Runz-

-There's an ominous shadow of her transforming-

Me: -Skipping around the house- Damn cramps…. Grr… -Hears a growl- Say Whu? Sokka? Is that you, mate? O.o

Sokka: -Next to me- No. –Everyone is randomly in the living room-

Aang: Maybe it's the dishwasher o.o

Azula: I just got done with the dishes…

Toph: Maybe it's just a bear outside. We get those sometimes.

Me: Indeed.

Luna: It does sound weird. –They go outside-

Sokka: Have you guys noticed that Katara isn't here?

Toph: Maybe the author forgot about her again.

Zuko: But that's impossible! She's her favorite character.

Me: Hey! I see something big and fuzzy over there! … And it's coming closer! … And it's growling! … And foaming out the mouth…

Aang: It kind of looks like it has a necklace… -Squint-

All: -Glare at me-

Me: What? That can't be… Ah shit. –Runs away-

Aang: Obviously Katara's ticked off about the whole dragon thing, and is probably going to kill Kat now.

Katara: -Wooshes past for a second-

Sokka: Yup, she looked pretty angry.

Toph: Should we help Kat?

Me: YES!

Toph: That sounded like a no to me. Aw crap she's coming back this way! –They run too-

Me: TAKE ME WITH YOU! –Latches onto Sokka's back-

Katara: I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!

All: -Screams-

Author: Everyone stop!

All: -Screech to halt-

Author: Can you guys like, not run so far from the house?

Zuko: What's the point of this?

Author: I don't know. I'm just building suspense.

Aang: But…

Author: No buts, Airhead.

Toph: Hehe..

Katara: Can we like… Get back to the chase? I'm getting kind of hungry.

Author: NO! No eating people. I don't want character death.

Me: So I can live?

Katara: Well I can still kill you.

Me: -Gulp-

Sokka: But why are you chasing all of us?

Author: She's a werewolf, remember? Predator instinct? Wolves and other canines naturally chase whatever's _running_ so all you have to do is stand still and-

-Only dust particles of them are left-

Author: -Sighs- I hope their insurance covers this.

Azula: WE DON'T HAVE INSURANCE! –Gets tackled by Katara- AHH!

Me: Quick, guys! Into that conviently placed hut over there! –They all rush into it-

Sokka: Okay, so how are we going to make it out of this?

Toph: I say we should just sacrifice Kat to Katara out there. I mean, she's the one who started this.

Me: NU UH! I did not start it! I think it was ZUKO who started it!

Zuko: HUH?

Me: Yeah! You pissed off Toph which maybe you shrink into a really tiny version of yourself which made me say one of Katara's most famous phrases, thus pissing her off and made her hit me in the head with a fish, which triggered everyone to think I was going to kill her and I released two Dragons after her which were joined by many more and-

Aang: C'mon you don't have to explain the whole dang chapter again! D:

Zuko: But I still know that Kat would never throw me to Katara because she not only likes Zutara and would not like me to be killed, nor does she hate me. :D

Me: Good point…

Sokka: Wait… What happened to Azula?

Me: Oh that? I remember her getting tackled by Katara and-

-The hut starts to shake-

Aang: OMG THEY FOUND US! –Goes in fetal position, rocking back and forth sucking thumb- THE FIRE NATION ARE COMING!

Zuko: … Should somebody slap Aang? He's kind of scary…

Katara: -rips a hole in the hit big enough for her head to fit through- Heeeere's WOLFY!

All: -Scream-

Azula: -Rips another hole in the hut, also a werewolf-

Toph: Don't tell me…

Author: YUP! And also, I changed my mind about telling them no for character death, because I found a new way to reverse it that doesn't always work! So you guys are officially dead meat.

Azula: Awesome! –Tears off the roof of the hut and stands next to Katara on the rim-

Me: Can I at least have a few minutes to write my will?

K, A: NO!

Toph: Well, see you guys later. –Just walks out of the hut and Azula and Katara don't chase her-

Sokka: Wtf?

Katara: She's obviously to badass to kill.

Azula: Yeah…

-The werewolves suddenly lunge at everyone who screams-

Katara: -Human, bolts upright in bed- GAH! Aw man…what a weird dream…

Aang: What happened?

Katara: Nightmare…

Author: MWHAHAHA! What just happened didn't happen except for the part when Katara DID have an inner conflict!

Sokka: But how did she fall asleep?

Zuko: Yeah!

Author: After she headdesked.

Katara: And Luna wasn't there either…

Luna: Yeah, how come?

Katara: I don't know. But uh… When's breakfast?

Aang: I don't know.

Me: -Sigh- Guess I have to cook… -Walks off into kitchen making breakfast-

**Well, that was officially the longest chapter ever o.o. Sorry, if the werewolf thing wasn't epic enough. After all, it IS a spoof. But uh..yeah. Next update should be very soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Too hard? Triforce!

_Mwhahaha, I'm back once again to fill the world (Or this site, rather) with my insanity! Anyway, I'm very proud to announce that this is my most famous story! I've also added the remake of __A Very Furry Twist __on this site to just see what would happen. Now, I'm not a review whore or anything…But can SOMEONE at least give one review? I want to know how good it is, what I can improve on, etc… Anyway's, let's start with the chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: Holy giraffes, don't you know already?_

Me: -Finished with breakfast, and serves it-

Sokka: Wow, you take a long time to cook…

Me: I'm still new to this, okay?

Katara: I think it's fine…

Toph: Oh so now you're Miss Sweetheart-I-Love-Everyone-and-Won't-Eat-Them-As-A-Werewolf?

Katara: It was a freaking dream!

Zuko: I still just want to leave…-drinks milk- Oh wait…I shouldn't be drinking..

Me: OMG ZUKO HAS A MILK MUSTACHE!

Zuko: NO! STAY BACK SPAWN OF EVIL!

Me: -Glomps Zuko so hard he falls out of the chair-

Aang: You'd think he'd get used to that by now…-Pours syrup on pancakes-

Azula: YES! DESTROY HIM, KAT! MAKE HIM CHOKE ON HIS OWN BLOOD! –Laughs insanely-

-Everyone goes quiet-

Sokka: Soo… Who should we bring in this next chapter to make it more interesting?

Luna: I don't know… Haven't we had enough of guest characters?

Me: But I… -Sighs- Just one more? –Still on floor with Zuko-

Katara: I'm always open to new people!

Me: -Gets up- And I think you might like this guest, Katara! Or guests rather…

Luna: How many are you bringing?

Me: Let's see… 1, 2, 3… What comes after 3?

Aang: 4.

Sokka: SCREW YOU IT'S FIVE!

Azula: … Can we just get on with the guests, already?

Me: Okay okay! –Opens a random portal, a whole bunch of meat comes out-

Sokka: NOOO! YOU HAVE DISCOVERED MY SECRET STASH!

Luna: MINE! –omnomnom-

-They both fight in the background like rabid dogs-

Aang: Was that..

Me: No. –Summons another portal-

-A girl with silver hair and purple eyes tumbles out, dizzy-

Me: CRAP! She's not supposed to be revealed yet! I'm still developing her…

Katara: Why? Who is she and what's she for?

Me: That's Cyrene Silverfire… She was going to be a character for, something… But she's so early in development and LUNA STEP AWAY!

Luna: -Walks up to the girl and sniffs- so you made another Dragon character?

Me: Yeah, but she's not for the Avatar universe…

Sokka: What's she for then?

Me: …

Cyrene: Ow… I have a headache… Where'd my friends go!

Katara: Yep, already see some Mary Sue qualities there..

Me: Yeah, she's still a Mary Sue. I just BARELY created her! –Opens another portal-

Cyrene: I hope they find their way back without me –Gets up-

Me: GET BACK INTO MY HEAD!

Cyrene: NO! IT'S FULL OF WEIRD CRAP IN THERE!

Azula: -Watches the portal, a green wolf tumbles out with a weird shadow thingy on it's back-

Midna: Darn it! I thought this was Lake Hylia… Someone must've disrupted our warp path.

Zuko: Great, more characters Kat is obsessed with, probably.

Katara: … I was expecting humans…

-The wolf turns into a human-

Me: -While trying to contain Cyrene, notices the guests- Oh my god! I was expecting Eragon but this is even better!

Midna: NO! NOT ANOTHER FANGIRL! QUICKLY, LET'S GET OUT!

Me: I WANT YOU LINK!

Link: …

Zuko: wow, he's not afraid at all, is he.

Katara: Well he is pretty cute…

Link: -Looks around and dodges Kat's glomp-

Me: -Hits wall- Ouch.

Midna: Yeah he's faced weirder things than that chick. –Floating next to Link-

Link: -Stares at the portal, frowning.-

Aang: Did you miss someone, Kat?

Me: -Darting eyes- Noooo…

Luna: Hold on, Zelda isn't even here! You hate her don't you!

Me: Not at all! I just don't know how to get her here…She doesn't warp to my knowledge..

-Zelda steps out of the portal with regal grace-

Zelda: Shame, I was just getting ready for bed…

Link:! –Hugs Zelda-

Me: -Growls under breath-

Midna: Hey, what do ya think I have to go through all the damn time?

Zuko: I should teach Link the ways of having millions of fangirls…

Katara: Say, he is pretty cute!

Cyrene: You just freaking said that.

Link: -Backs away from everyone-

Midna: Great, we can never escape fangirls…

Sokka: What the hell are you? –staring at Midna-

Me: -Chuckles under breath-

Zelda: It's a secret, young warrior.

Midna: Yeah! None of your business!

Sokka: Hah! She called me a warrior! IN YOUR FACE, Luna! … Wait what? Did I just get told by a floating… What ever you are?

Midna: Yup.

Luna: Humph. –looks over the guests- Kat, did you base my appearance off of Link?

Me: No, not at all why would you say that?

Aang: It appears as though both of them have names starting with L, have the general color of green, and blue eyes. Oh yeah and they're both like the chosen one.

Me: I came up with Luna LONG before I got into Zelda games!

All: Suure…

Link: …

Sokka: Do you say anything, ever?

Link: -Shakes head-

Luna: At least Kat didn't make me silent…

Azula: I sense a disturbance in the force…

Zelda: I assure you, the Triforce is very safe, young one.

Link: -Glances at Azula uneasily-

Me: -Starts hitting Azula with broom- BAD FIREBENDER! YOU'RE SCARING LINKY!

Aang: Does she call all people she thinks she's cute with their name and a Y at the end?

Me: Yes, Aangy!

Link: -Pulls out his sword-

Azula: the light! IT BURNZ!

Katara: -Drags Azula into her cage-

Me: -From behind, glomps Link- I LOVE YOU!

Midna: Oh my god it's a parasite! –sprays me with something-

Me: -Shrinks into mouse- What the hell is that?

Sokka: Well…that was weird.

Katara: This freaking chapter isn't going ANYWHERE! –Kick a wall and a giant pigeon flies through the roof of the house-

Zuko: Is that the best you can come up with?

Author: Hey! I'm running out of ideas!

-An entire swarm of giant pigeons come-

Toph: Wow. She forgot about me, again.

Author: It's early, what do you expect?

Toph: …

Pigeons: GIVE US YOUR SHOELACES!

Announcer: Will our heroes survive this invasion of giant foul? Will Sokka ever get his meat stash back? Will Kat ever release Link from her death grip? Will anyone find out what the hell Midna is or why only Twilight Princess characters are in this damn chapter? Will someone slap me before I go insane with this stupid questions? Will Toph say more than five lines? Will Link ever- -Gets slapped with fish-

**And that's it. Sorry about the sucky chapter…I just felt like getting something down. Also, if anyone out there has any ideas for future chapters, just go ahead and give me a review! Any special events, characters, etc. you want to see here? Give a request! Thanks and byezas!**


	9. Chapter 9: Worst Christmas Chapter EVAR!

I is sick of writing these thingies! D: Btw, I recently just got a review from CamStarr to include characters from iCarly and Wizards of Waverly Place. You're a very lucky guy/girl, because I do watch those shows and like 'em! However, the story is most likely to include mostly iCarly characters because I know that show a little more, and the character's personalities would fit very well into this chaos…Just imagine what Toph and Sam would do! Mwhahahah! So in this chapter, there may be something special…Or may not. Anyway, WE MUST FEND OFF THE EBIL PIGONS!

Me: But I like my shoelaces…

Katara: Hold on, this sounds familiar… I can't remember where…

Zelda: We must fight bravely to protect the earth from these foul –Everyone giggles in background- invaders!

Midna: Just get a fryer and we're all set!

All: Eww…

Link: SHYA! HYA!

Toph: What the crap is he saying?

Luna: I think he says he wants milk…

Pigeons: …

Sokka: Well that's weird. Oh well… BATTLECRY! –Lunges at the pigeon leader and is just eaten in the process-

Link: -Facepalms and points to me and makes a throwing motion to the pigeons-

Me: … Yup he definitely wants fried chicken.

Midna: I got it! –Runs at the invasion with a deep fryer- BATTLECRY! –Trips-

Zelda: … Can't she float?

Aang: AVATAR POWERS! –Makes giant whirlwind-

Zuko: EPIC DRAGON OF FLAMEZ! –Creates a giant fire dragon-

Luna: -Sips tea-

Link: -Grabs me and hurls me to pigeons-

Me: OMG I'M BEING SACRIFICED!

Katara: Then why didn't he just say so?

Zelda: He's a mute. –Battle stance- LIGHT ARROWS!

Me: -Infront of the pigeons- Hi!

Pigeons: OMG IT'S SO HIDEOUS UUUGGGHHH! –All fly away-

Midna: Wow, to be ugly enough to disgust pigeons, you must be very disgusting.

Me: -Turns into wolf- Yeah, AND I HOPE YOU CAN RUN RLY FAST! –Just watches her warp-

Link: o.o

Toph: Wait…Sokka's still inside one of the pigeons!

Zuko: Ah well we'll see him in a few hours.

All: Eww.

Me: -Tackles Zuko, Link, Aang, and licks their faces- I LUV U!

Aang: Aw she's so cute!

Luna: Ugh…

Azula: WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT PEOPLE?ONEONE!ELEVEN!111

Aang: The Author's kind of dumb…

Author: HEY! –Throws Aang into dimension full of Katara Bashers-

Aang: THE HORROR!

Katara: … We also keep forgetting the author is the ruler of this world, apparently…

Author: WELCOME TO THE INSIDE OF MY MIND! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Link: -Suddenly floating- o.o –starts choking-

Zelda: OMG NO!

Author: I LOVE U LINK!

Zuko: Phwew…-Same happens- ERUGHER!

Me: Ruff! They're mine!

Author: We're the same person.

Me: Oh yeah…

Sokka: -Walks through the door and slams it-

Zuko, Link: -Drop out of midair ontop of Sokka, as well as an elephant, an airplane, a submarine, Hyrule Castle, a rhino, a t-rex, Luna, and Kanye West's ego-

Kanye: DAYUM!

Me: -Lunges at his face and kills him Wolf Link Style :D-

Link: O.o

Aang: -Hurled out of dimension-

Sokka: Spine…Ruptured…

Me: -Scratches ear with foot-

Katara: Sooo… Now what?

Sokka: -Climbs out from under everything- These chapters really have no plot to them, Kat. They're just kinda jumbled pieces of events that don't go anywhere.

Me: … Maybe we can just go somewhere?

Azula: Back in time?

Link: -Faint-

Zelda: He does that too often…

Zuko: Hmm… wait, what day is it?

Me: Oh yeah! IT'S CHRISTMAS! … Almost…

Sokka: What's Christmas?

Me: It's a special time of year where you worship everything I do and say.

Author: Don't they do that every day?

Me: Well, whatever. Christmas is about giving gifts to other people, eating cookies, sitting by the fire… And something else that I'm forgetting.

Katara: So, basically we have to give eachother gifts and cookies?

Me: There's lots of stuff people do on Christmas! But one of my favorite traditions is mistletoe… -evil smile-

Azula: And what is that mysterious mistletoe you speak of?

Me: Well, whenever two people are underneath some of it, they have to kiss.

-Every male in the house immediately runs for their lives-

Author: -Poofs them all back, tied up in chains-

Toph: Clever.

Zelda: This "Christmas" seems rather barbaric…

Link: -starts screaming-

Me: Okay… To avoid you guys escaping from me when I untie you and to get into the spirit… -holds up a ton of jingly bell necklaces-

Zuko: What are those?

Aang: I don't like the sound of this…

Sokka: She's probably going to choke us with them.

Luna: Probably not, that is too normal for her.

Me: -Puts the necklaces on the guys- These ensure that wherever you go, I'll hear you! And since I gave myself the power to shape shift in this stupid parody story, whatever I am at the time I can hear you even better! Also, I can use maaagiiiiicccccc!

Katara: We are so doomed…

Azula: YOUR POWERS WILL NEVER MATCH UP TO MINE!

Me: -Uppercuts Azula to Jupiter- Humph. Any questions? –Unties the guys-

-Everyone's just silent-

Author: Wait… are you still… Uh… me, rather… a wolf? I forget.

Me: I dunno. You're the writer.

Author: But we're the exact same person. So technically I guess not since you manage to have opposable thumbs…

Me: Whatever. –Suddenly the house becomes Christmasy-

Sokka: Is christmasy even a word?

Zuko: I wouldn't question Kat if I were you, Sokka.

Aang: -Runs away, the bell around his neck jingles-

Security System: ALERT! ALERT! FICTIONAL MALE CHARACTER ESCAPING! BATTLE SYSTEMS READY! –Red lights flashing everywhere-

-Every exit and entrance in the house is sealed-

Toph: Sweet! Aang's going to get beat up!

Me: -Drags him into a closet and shuts the door-

Link: -Whimper-

Zuko: Yeah, he's probably going to die.

Katara: NO! MY BOYFRIEND! –scratches at the closet door-

Sokka: Calm down, Katara! Kat is probably just going to make out with him, not hurt him!

Katara: THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

-Complete silence for a few moments, then-

Aang: King me, Bitch!

Me: -sends the gameboard flying and the closet door opens- Avatars are cheap!

Sokka: See, Katara? I knew everything was under control-

Me: YOU DARE BRING WHITE CHOCOLATE TO MAH LAIR? YOU MUST DIE! –zaps Zelda-

Zelda: I don't even have white chocolate!

Toph: Since when are things under control here?

Zuko: -Walks away, tries not to make bell tingle-

Author: Seriously, these guys aren't even bright.

Me: And you're just running out of ideas! You're in such a rush to get this out by Christmas Eve that you're just typing anything funny that comes into your head!

Author: FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE THE SAME GOD FORSAKEN PERSON!

Link: … In bed –brick'd-

Azula: I thought he was mute!

Link: I just got over my muteness –serious face is serious plz-

Luna: Wow, I'm forgotten, again. Dragons get no love!

Me: -Dresses Luna up in santa outfit- THERE, happy now?

Luna: … I prefer isolation, Kat. –Mistletoe suddenly appears above her, with Zuko on the other side-

Zuko: O.o

Luna: No… Way….

Me: Yes… Wayy!~ -Pushes them together- come on! It's not that bad! In the show it says that firebenders are like descendants from dragons!

Toph: I can't look –covers eyes-

Sokka: you can't, either way.

Link: When is it my turn? D: -watches Luna and Zuko make out-

Zelda: -Holds up mistletoe above her and Link- Now.

-Suddenly Zelda disappears and as Link is leaning into the kiss, the Author appears-

Author: PUCKER UP, BITCH!

Link: OH MY GOD! –runs away, bell jingling-

Me: Anyway –summons everyone in a circle in the living room under a really bigass tree-

It's time to exchange gifts!

All: But we don't have –gifts appear- gifts….

Katara: uhh, these are all titled to you, Kat.

Aang: Yeah! What's that about?

Me: Just roll with it.

-Five Minutes Laterrrr-

Author: Geez, I got a golden statue of myself! –looks at it-

Luna: You know what? I have an idea –smiles- We need a new character.

Me: But so far I'm really not all that interested in anything.

Luna: No, I meant characters from your original fiction.

Sokka: You don't mean-

Luna: Yep.

Zelda: the last thing we need is another character.

Zuko: holy crud! This eggnog stuff is freaking awesome! AWESOME! –has eggnog chugging contest with random hobos-

All: ….

Me: Anyway, I'm the only one that can bring in characters!

-a random girl appears of out nowhere-

all: Oh no…

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Yeah Christmas chapter. I'm so original! –Brick'd- WHO'S THROWING THOSE?ONOENONE!1111 … Anyway, thank you for reading and happy holidays!**

**P.S: Bring me gifts! Please? –Holds up flamethrower-**


End file.
